This new carnation variety originated as a seedling resulting from our crossing of plants selected from our collection of carnation plants maintained by us for breeding purposes at La Londe, Les Maures, France, our object in making this crossing being to develop a new spray carnation having blooms of good quality and color and having resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. Our new plant was reproduced by cuttings with such satisfactory results that further propagation was directed to be carried on through successive generations, also by means of cuttings, from previous plants of the new variety produced in the same manner. From observation of our propagation of the new seedling, we are satisfied that the novel characteristics of its blooming and growth habits would remain true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.